To display a frame, gate drivers of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apply square waves of certain widths to each row of pixels from the top to the bottom of a display panel to turn on desired driving transistors of the pixels. Source drivers supply image signals to each row of pixels from the top to the bottom. Currently, the fabrication of for this type of display panels includes using chip on film (COF) or chip on glass (COG) technologies to form gate drivers and source drivers on glass panels/substrates. However, when the display is of higher resolutions, there are more output lines from the gate drivers and source drivers. This may result in a longer driving circuit and may impair the bonding process for the driving circuit modules.
In order to overcome the above problems, current fabrication methods often include using gate drive on array (GOA) circuits in display panels. Compared with existing COF or COG technologies, GOA may be less expensive. Using the GOA circuits, a display panel may be symmetric and does not need to leave space for the bonding area and the circuit layout area for the gate drivers, which is key to implementing a narrow bezel design. The GOA technology may also improve the capacity and the production yield of the device. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, some problems still exist in GOA circuits. For example, each shift register may include many TFTs (M1˜M6, M8˜M14) in the GOA circuits. Each shift register can only drive one row of gate lines. The circuits may thus occupy a relatively large area. Therefore, reducing the total area of the GOA circuits is crucial in implementing a design of a thin bezel display.